To Love you more
by Melodygrant
Summary: Late night campaign strategizing in the oval office lead to more. Purely Mellitz fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_"Take me back into the arms I love_

_Need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go you know you'll break my heart_

_S_he won't love you like I will

I'm the one who'll stay

When she walks away

And you know I'll be standing here still."

AN: This took forever to write because 1.) Im not that talented and 2.) I gave myself a lot of feels.

He knew. What now? She stared him up and down. He was smiling at her. Odd. Very odd.

It has been a few weeks since Jerry's death and it has been hard. Even more so for Fitz who had to deal with the fact that Olivia's mother was the one who killed his son and now Olivia was no where to be found. He spent a great deal of the first week looking worried, upset, overwhelmed and just sad. But he didn't drink. Not one sip.

She looked over to where he was sitting on the floor in the Oval office, surrounded by a ton of papers. He had called her in to help on a new campaign strategy to help his election. Their son's death had the American public rallying behind him but they still had a lot of work to do.

Her heels were laying on the floor, alongside her jacket &amp; her hair was pulled into a ponytail two hours into it. She was tired and the skirt and stocking she was wearing had become very uncomfortable. She stood up to leave.

"Well...I'm going to call it a night. We can keep this up tomorrow." She pulled herself up and noticed his hold on the edge of her skirt.

"But we have so much work to do. A couple more hours and you can go." He looked up at her.

He wanted company. She could tell. She looked into his sad eyes and softened her expression.

"I mean...you can go if you want...but I would like it if you stayed." He wasn't necessarily pleading, but there was a fine line.

Truth was, she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Neither of them had slept in weeks.

"Okay, I'll stay. I just have to change into something more comfortable and get something to eat."

His expression softened. "Okay, I'll come with you. I'm starving."

"Oh..okay." That took her by suprise. She took the lead.

They entered their bedroom and she headed for the closet to pick out something comfortable. He headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

All of a sudden she was debating what to wear. It was past 1AM and it was definitely bedtime but she wasn't going to bed. She was going to "work" with Fitz. A nightgown seemed too fancy for this event. Yes it was an _event_. They never talked anymore. This is a rare moment. She opened a drawer with sweatpants. They were fancy sweatpants that were almost never used but they were comfortable enough.

Fitz entered the room, already changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants. "You're in the same place I left you."

"Oh...well women take longer." She replied.

He shook his head. "Give me a second." He ran to his closet. He came back holding a T-shirt. He walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of pajama shorts. He didn't even know she owned those.

"Here. Less than a minute. You're welcome." He laughed.

"Well this is...interesting." It was different but she didn't hate it. She looked around waiting for him leave but he just stood there none the wiser.

"I'm gonna go change and I'll be right back." She blushed.

"Okay, hurry up. You have less than 5 minutes because I'm starving."

She rushed to the bathroom, Changed and fixed her ponytail. Less than three minutes. "I'm done!"

Fitz was staring at her legs. Very glorious legs and his shirt fit her so well.

"Come on! lets go. I thought you were hungry."

He shook it off. "Yeah hungry... lets go."

They quietly entered the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Fitz opened the fridge.

"I'll just have some fruit. It's late."

"But grilled cheese." He made a pouty face.

She looked at the clock. "It's 1:00AM. Grilled cheese?"

"Who cares? Come on, I'll make you one too. You're not gonna let me eat grilled cheese on my own right?"

She really didn't mind grilled cheese and he honestly made a very good one. she was glad he was eating. "Grilled cheese it is."

He made them grilled cheeses and put them on a plate. "Come on! We can eat in the oval."

"You wanna go eat grilled cheese in the oval?"

"Yeah why not?"

She shrugged and they headed upstairs.

They entered and placed a pillow on the floor to sit on. Mellie crossed her legs and bit into her grilled cheese. "It's delicious. 15 years later and it's still delicious." She smiled at him.

"I remembered the first time I made it for you was for that picnic we had. Yeah, and you freaked out because a lady bug ran up your leg." They laughed at the memory.

_What happened to them? How did they drift so far apart? _

He started thinking about Olivia. _Were they going to drift away emotionally like he did with Mellie_? She still hadn't called.

Mellie noticed the shift. "You miss her." She put the plate down. "You want me to try calling again?" There was no point of fighting him at this point. Olivia was a reality for them and she had to let him heal.

He really wanted to talk to her but at this point they were only hurting each other. "No. I'm fine. It's just so much happening all at once."

She inched closer and held his hand. "Fitz, it's okay. I mean it's not okay right now, but it will be."

"How did you live with...you know...for so long?"

She let out a breath. "You mean why I didn't tell you?"

"You didn't tell anyone. How did you deal with all that by yourself? You could've told me, we could've worked it out. We could've ..."

"I had no one to tell. The friends I had were back in North Carolina and I never bothered with making new friends in California because I had you. You were my best friend. So when it happened, the only person I could tell, I really couldn't tell. I was afraid of what you would've done. I was afraid of what you would think of me which Is absurd now that I think about it because it wasn't my fault but at that moment and time it seemed like the right thing to do. Everyday I woke up determined to tell you and then crumbled."

"Mellie..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined us. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I made it so hard to love me. I didn't want you to love me because I didn't think I deserved it. I'm so sorry you lost your wife."

He pulled her in to embrace her. "No, no. It doesn't matter now. I get it. I'm sorry for not being there for you. For not being more observant. I'm really sorry."

"I tried to get through it by myself. I tried to heal by myself and when I finally stopped having nightmares, when I was ready to be your wife again it was too late."

He could hear her muffled cries. He cupped her face &amp; kissed her forehead. They looked at each other for a moment. The naked truth was out now and they were both trying to heal.

Fitz moved in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"No. You're hurt, I'm a mess. I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. You're my wife." He kissed her hard. All those missed moments.

She kissed him back, ran her hand through his hair and then ran her hands up and down his chest. _Ugh._ She missed this. She missed him.

She finally pulled away. "Fitz, please take a moment to think...to breathe." She didn't want to ruin the moment but she was tired of scraps. "You love Olivia." She cringed, subtly.

"She left. She's starting a new life. She's not here. You are."

Mellie stood up and fixed herself up. "That doesn't mean you are ready for us. It doesn't mean we are okay. That doesn't mean you can have me and then toss me aside when she decides to come back." She walked towards the desk.

"I won't toss you aside. It's you and me."

She remembered him saying those exact words to her in the same room a while back. "Fitz, do not say things like that. You don't mean it. We should just go to bed."

"I mean it this time. Through it all you're the only one who has been by my side no matter what. You're the only one who has loved me unconditionally and it's time I took care of what I have." He walked up to her and pulled her into him by the waist.

"Fitz..." Before she could let out another word he kissed her and she let him.

Before they could think about what they were actually doing, he lifted her on top of the desk. He kept his hand firmly on her thighs.

He could hear her not so quiet moans. _Ugh_. He let out a breath as he removed her T-shirt.

"I thought you liked that T-shirt on me." She joked.

"It looks better on the floor. This view is a lot nicer." He shamelessly cupped her breasts.

"well it's only fair if you took yours off too." She removed his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. His physique has always amazed her. She kissed his chest.

"We're still over dressed." He lifted her off the table with one hand and removed her pajamas shorts with the other.

Mellie was a beautiful woman. He always knew that. He didn't always appreciate it but he always knew.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck.

They both stopped talking. It wasn't soft. It wasn't polite. Fitz moved his body over hers to unceremoniously removed everything from the desk. The wood felt hard on her back but she didn't mind. The weight of his body on top of her felt right.

Clothes were flying, and emotions were high. his hands sends a thrilling sensation which drives her insane. It was all very raw, very open. As if this was their first time.

Neither knew where everything was headed but it didn't matter. For a few hours, it didn't matter. It was just the two of them and an insanely useful desk.

AN: Pretty much an one-shot, but I change my mind all the time so who knows. thoughts? x


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking of making these little ficlets of mellitz stories. Ones surrounding their past as well as their present. Let me know what you think. (I continued it on this fic because I figured the first chapter could count as the "present" section.) enjoy! Any questions, you guys can tweet it to me canacafe_

She was nervous. Her parents had set up this meeting without telling her much about him. She knew his name was Fitzgerald and normally she would do a ton of research but she had no time. She put on her coat and headed to the car. Of course her mother said they were going to just have dinner with the Grants and that it was just a formality, but she knew better. Her mother wanted her to get married; maybe not with this Fitzgerald guy but she wanted her married off well.

"You look great!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Thank you." She got in the car.

"So tell me more about the Grants." She was interested.

Her mom filled her in about their political influence. She listened as she made remarks about how successful the family, particularly the father was. She slipped in some fun facts about their son here and there, pretending she wasn't trying to match-make. Again, she knew better.

Fitz had been late. His father was yelling for him to hurry up and that he had no respect for other people's time.

"It's just dinner with your friends. They're not my friends. I don't see why I have to be there."

"You ungrateful...!" He collected himself. "Listen, they're bringing their daughter and I would like for you to make her feel at home. Make connections. How are you going to run for governor one day if you can't even be on time for a dinner date? Hurry up and get dressed!" He stormed downstairs.

Fitz put on his clothes. "I'll be right there soon." He did want to be governor and someday even run for presidency, so he made an effort with his father's friends.

After meeting Jerry Grant, Mellie excused herself to visit the bathroom.

She walked across the hall looking for the bathroom. She should've asked for directions. As she was walking, she bumped into a very tall and brooding man.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking." She held on to him, and tried not to fall over. _Damn these heels_.

"It's okay. I was in a rush. My father is waiting downstairs." He finally looked at her properly. She was beautiful. Shaped like a porcelain doll; beautiful blue eyes.

She replayed his words over and over. "Fitzgerald? Fitzgerald Grant?" She looked at him. Really looked. He was handsome.

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled at her. She seemed nice.

"I'm Mellie. My folks are right downstairs with your father."

"Mellie." He repeated.

"It's short for Melody. My mother is a big music enthusiast." She shrugged.

"It's very pretty." He noticed her cute chin dimple.

"Thank you Fitzgerald."

"You can call me Fitz."

"Okay. Fitz." She blushed and looked at the time. "I've been gone for a while, I should get going."

"What were you doing up here anyway?"

"I can't seem to find the bathroom." She giggled. "Big house ya know."

"Down the hall to your left. That's the closest one."

"Okay, so see you down there."

She walked past him.

"See ya." He exclaimed and stayed to watch her walk away. She had very nice assets.

Without turning around, she said, "it's not polite to stare."

He turned around quickly and laughed. "You know what? I'll wait for you right here and we'll go down together." He exclaimed.

She turned around. "Okay, I'll be right back." She practically skipped down the hall.

They walked into the dining room together. Jerry stood up. 'Oh I see you've met each other." He was smiling big.

Mellie spoke in her very polite southern manner. "Yes, he was nice enough to show me around."

"I'm glad!" Big Jerry walked over to her and took her hands and showed her to her seat.

"Actually I was thinking I could continue showing her around. It is a big house." He looked at her suggestively.

She blushed and looked at her mother.

Big Jerry spoke. "It's dinner time, she must be hungry."

"Actually I'm not that hungry Mr. Grant." She was lying. She was starving but spending time with Fitz seemed a lot more fun than dinner with her folks and Jerry.

Fitz reached out for her hand. "There you have it. You guys enjoy your dinner."

Mellie's mom smiled. 'You two behave now." She signaled for them to leave.

He showed her around the entire house and made sure to pay special attention to the bathroom, in case she got lost again. They're last stop was his room.

"And finally what you have been waiting to see. My natural habitat, the men cave. It's quite glorious if I may say so myself." He laughed. He ushered her inside.

"It's big!" she looked around the room. He was neat, that was a good sign. "Leave the door open please." She knew his type and took proper precautions.

"As you wish. For the record, I would've waited until the second meeting to make a move on you."

"Who said there was going to be a second meeting?"

"Come on, look at me!" He laughed.

So she looked. Thoroughly. "Modesty is not your forte I see." She raised an eyebrow but smiled at him.

"Eh!" he shrugged.

He heard her stomach grumble. "You are hungry. Come on; let's go get something to eat. Not with our parents though." He took her hand and led the way.

"What like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." He smiled and stopped. He palmed her face and gave her a shy, but deep kiss. "This takes away the awkwardness." He said nonchalantly.

She stood there in shock. This night was going to be eventful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : First Date

She was confused by the location. It was secluded. He had asked her to come out with him for a walk and she agreed. She didn't really know for what or to where and now nothing made sense.

Fitz walked over to her with a basket and a long blanket. It looked like a picnic blanket, she observed.

He carefully laid it out and placed the basket on top of it.

"Come on sit down." She looked around. She finally saw the clubhouse sign. They were at a golf club. It was empty. "Isn't this illegal? Or at least highly frowned upon?" She asked as she sat down.

"It's a private golf club, so unless my family complains, we're good."

Of course his family owned a golf club. She crossed her leg. "Well in that case." She smirked.

There was a moment of silence. He literally stared at her for too long and she felt self-conscious so she broke the silence. "What do you have in the basket?"

He broke from his daze. "Um food."

Mellie laughed. "Well I figured." She opened the basket to find sandwiches, little bowls of fruits and various assortments of picnic food. "Were you planning on inviting more people because this is a lot if food for two people."

"No, I just didn't know what you would like or if you were allergic to anything." He handed her a sandwich.

"Ah. That's very thoughtful. Thank you." She smiled big.

He couldn't help but smile back. "You realize this is our second date." He smirked.

"Since you never asked me for a date, it's not a date." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"But sandwiches and picnic. It's a date." He threw his hands in the air dramatically.

She looked at him for a while. "Doesn't it bother you that our parents practically threw us at each other? I'm glad it was you and not some old senator, but it still bothers me." She confessed. That's why she didn't consider it a real date.

"Well yeah. My old man has been harassing me about marriage and when he mentioned you, well I didn't know what to expect."

"What did you expect?"

"Truthfully? Some rich bimbo, who was overly attached to her daddy."

"Fair enough. I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I met you."

They gave each other a mutual look of understanding.

Fitz got up and stretched out his hands. "Come on, we can walk to a beach that's really close from here."

She got up and followed.

They walked by the beach talking about their future goals.

"You'll make a great governor or president or whatever you aspire to be." She was being honest.

"Thank you. I wish my father thought like you."

"He'll eventually see it." She took his hand as a gesture of sympathy. Her parents loved her and that she was sure of and she couldn't imagine how Fitz feels.

He squeezed her hands and intertwined their fingers. "Maybe." He spoke in a small voice.

She stopped him in his tracks to look at his face. "This is a real date. This is our first date."

"How do you figure?"

"I got to know you a bit better and I don't hate what I see so far. This is a real date."

He was going to tell her how there was plenty to hate but she didn't let him. Before he knew she was palming his face and kissing him. It took him a heartbeat to respond. "This is our first kiss." She spoke into his mouth.

"Whatever you say Mels." He pulled her in by the waist to close the gap between them.

She let go of him and bent down to rolled up her jeans and removed her shoes. Fitz appreciated the view. "Come on, the water looks nice." She ran towards the water.

He quickly took off his shoes and rolled up his jeans as well. "Coming!"

The next chapter is almost done, so expect that soon. reviews are love. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Gave myself a whole lot of "feels" by writing this. I really don't want to ship them, but sadly I do. *sigh*

"Mellie do we really need these many pickles?" Fitz cringed at the three bottles on the shopping cart.  
"Last time we bought two and it was done by the middle of the week!" She protested.  
"Okay, okay. Whatever you want." He kissed her belly in the middle of the grocery store.  
"Fitz! That's embarrassing. Leave my stomach alone." She smacked his head lightly. They enjoyed going grocery shopping together. They had plenty of help to do it for them, but it was a great chance for them to be alone and it was extremely fun.  
"Ouch! Okay okay, but when we get home? I get to sing it that song he likes."  
"I doubt he likes "old time rock and roll" as much as you do." She smirked. "But since he likes your voice, I'll allow it only if I get a foot massage."  
"Gladly!" He took the cart away from her with one hand and held her hand with the other.  
"But seriously! Pickles?" He made a gagging noise.  
"You can ask him why he likes pickles because I never liked them."  
"Yeah of course, blame the baby."  
She hit his shoulders lightly and they continued to roam the isles.

After singing numerous songs that Fitz thought the baby would like, he massaged Mellie's back and even rubbed her feet. She fast went to sleep and so did he. He lay on the couch sleeping until a tap on the shoulder woke him up. "Fitz, Fitz ...are you awake?"  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Well now I am. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Are you cold?" She was always cold, so they spent most of their nights cuddling. The pregnancy made it difficult but he still cuddle with her.  
"No, no. I'm not cold...I was just thinking that we forgot peanut butter."  
Fitz thought he heard her wrong. "Peanut butter. Butter made out of peanuts. Peanut butter?"  
"Yeah. Can you get some?" She asked innocently.  
"Yes of course, I'll get you some tomorrow."  
"No, I want some now." She interlocked her leg with his.  
"Right now?" He looked at the clock. "It's 12:30 AM. Mels, It's late and everything is closed at this time. I'll ask one of the house keepers to get some tomorrow."  
"They won't be here until 9 AM, and the corner store is open late." She played footsies with him.

"Come on, I'll go with you. It's only a five minute drive."  
"Mellie..." He was going to protest but the way she was kissing his neck made it impossible. "Okay, fine. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and rushed to put on a jacket and shoes before heading out. "Stay warm. I'll be right back."  
"Thank you honey." She giggled.

Within ten minutes he was back holding two bottles of peanut butter. "I got the soft kind and the crunchy kind. I wasn't sure which one you liked better."  
She got out of couch and headed to the kitchen for a spoon. She came back, took the peanut from his hands and headed upstairs. "Come on, let's go to bed." She took his hand in hers.  
"You're going to just eat a jar of peanut butter?" He opened the door to their bedroom.  
"Yup! Come on!" She opened the jar and placed a spoonful in her mouth. She spoke with a mouthful. "want some?" She wrinkled her nose at him.  
He couldn't help but laugh."cravings." He laughed.  
"Hey! Next time you're getting pregnant!" She hit him with the spoon.  
"I bet I won't be half as violent as you are right now." She cupped her face and licked the peanut butter from her lips. "There I got some peanut butter."  
"I think I still have some left behind." She said innocently.  
"No problem." He kissed her again. He let go and looked at her stomach. "God! I love you."  
She smiled a big smile at him. "I love you too, and not just because you get me peanut butter in the middle of the night."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He laughed and lowered her down on the bed.

reviews are love. x


	5. Chapter 5

I figured Karen was conceived somehow so here's this chapter. I'm really sorry for how long this took but I had serious writer's block. As always, the M-rated portion of this was written by "QueenMellieGrant" on here.

Mellie watched as the two-year-old Jerry struggled to make friends. He was shy and preferred being alone.

She spoke with concern. "Fitz doesn't it worry you that he barely interacts with the other kids?"

Fitz wrapped his hands around her waist. Lately she had been acting different. Distant. She covered his hands with hers but he could tell she was uncomfortable. "Yes, sometimes but every kid is different. He'll be okay Mels."

She removed herself from his grasp. "Maybe I should set up more play dates for him. Glad you're the governor of California." She smiled at him. "Everybody wants their kid to have play dates with him. I just have to arrange some." She used all the tasks of being a governor's wife to distract herself from motherhood. She avoided Jerry like the plague. She was afraid of what he could be, so she kept a distance.

"Why don't you be his play mate? Get him familiar with that setting." He had noticed that she didn't really get close to the child. Mellie was a kind, genuine person. He was confused about the sudden change.

"Uh I'm not very good with all that. I'll let Martha do it." She walked up to Jerry to pick him up.

Fitz watched as she picked up the kid. He watched as Jerry smiled big and she smiled back.

He walked up to them. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

It had been a couple of years since Fitz had been intimate with his wife. She had said giving birth diminished her sex drive and he didn't blame her and he did his best to try and awaken that part of her but nothing seemed to work. All his attempts were fruitless.

He made his way into Jerry's room. He heard the toddler crying and Mellie's repeated attempt at calming him down. She was pacing up and down the room trying to quiet him down.

"Jer, what's wrong? I just fed you and changed you." Fitz could hear that she was tired and losing patience. "Baby please tell me what you want and I'll do it." She kept rubbing her hand up and down Jerry's back. He kept crying.

Fitz walked in and offered to take the child. "Let me try. You've had a long day." Mellie knew he had a much longer day than she did but she needed help before she lost her mind. She handed him the baby and watched as Fitz placed the boy on his lap and took a seat.

"He likes sleeping on his stomach, and if you do a cooing sound it helps." He lightly ran his hand up and down the boy's back.

Mellie watched in awe as the boy slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"When you place him in the crib make sure to stay a little longer. Hold his hand, that way he'll think you're still holding him." He spoke in a hushed voice. "After a few minutes you can slowly let go." He turned around to take her hand.

She took it and they walked towards their bedroom. She opened the door to find their bed decorated in rose petals. She located a bottle of wine on top of the dresser.

"Fitz. What's all this?"

"I know you're been having a tough time so I wanted you to relax. I drew you a bath." He hugged her from behind and for the first time in months she didn't flinch.

"Thank you." She turned around to kiss the top of his nose.

She took off her sweater and shirt. She looked at him shyly. He was her husband but yet she was shy around him now. "Do you ...do you want to join me?"

He displayed a big smile. "Yeah! Of course."

They sat across from each other in the bath. Her legs were extended towards him and he massaged them.

She looked at him. His hair was wet and curly. She examined his face. He seemed a lot happier. She knew why he wasn't happy before and she knew she was to blame. "I'm sorry Fitz."

He looked up. "For what?" He was genuine.

"For the these couple of years." She wanted to tell him but Big Jerry had died and she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I know you didn't sign up for all of this and I know you're confused by the way I've been acting. I'm sorry and I wish I could tell you why, but I…" she tried to stop the tears but they had a mind of their own lately.

He let go of her leg and moved closer to hug her. He wanted tonight to be relaxing and instead she's crying. "As much as I would love to know what's going on, I don't have to know right now. It can wait. I just want you to relax tonight.

"I'm sorry. I want to be a better wife. I want to be a better mother, but I…"

He kissed the top of her head. "Shhh. it's okay." They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

She walked in after him wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. He too had a bathrobe on. He stood up to clear the rose petals off the bed. He had planned for this night to go differently but he wasn't going to pressure her.

She noticed what he was doing. "You don't have to remove them."

"I don't?" He didn't dare get his hopes up.

"Come on, come here." She was very aware of every word she was speaking,every step she was taking and she was terrified.

He walked towards her. He watched as she removed the towel from her head. She realized her hair was still wet but it didn't matter. She removed the robe to reveal very tiny pajama shorts and a black lace bra.

Fitz looked at her hungrily. He missed her. He missed her scent. He allowed himself to just look, but not touch.

She saw that he was hesitant so she took the liberty of removing his robe. He wasn't wearing anything.

He enjoyed the look of surprise and enjoyment on her face. It was clear where it was all headed, so he cupped her face and kissed her. She wasn't backing away so he took that as a good sign. He placed his hands on her waist.

"I missed you so much." He whispered pulling her closer. She fell onto his lap and gasped when she felt his erection between her thighs. She drew in a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Y_ou can do this_' she coached herself. She smiled down at him and leaned in for a kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Fitz groaned in response. They kissed slow and passionately, wanting to savor every moment. Who knew when they'd have a moment like this again?

Fitz moved from her lips to the base of her throat softly nibbling and sucking on her supple skin. Mellie threw her head back and moaned loudly. "You're going to wake the baby." He mumbled with his face between her breasts. Fitz reached around her and in one swift motion unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He took a moment to appreciate her breasts. He hadn't seen them in such a long time. They had grown tremendously after she'd gotten pregnant with Jerry. He thought they were perfect. He cupped them softly in his hands and massaged them as he continued to kiss her throat.  
He ran his tongue over her nipple and softly blew on them making them harden.

"Don't be a tease" she growled running her hand through his curls. He laughed heartily. "Take these off." He said pulling at her pajama bottoms. She stood up and shimmied out of the pajama shorts and her panties. Fitz licked his lips and grabbed both her arms and tackled her onto the bed.

Mellie froze and for a moment she thought she was in Jerry's study, but she quickly came back to reality. "Are you okay?" Fitz asked looking down at her his eyes filled with concern.

She shook it off. "I'm fine. I just want you.." Mellie said pulling him down towards her. Fitz positioned himself ontop of her and slid two fingers inside of her. Mellie kissed him heatedly trying to block the images of that dreadful night from her mind.  
Every time she looked up at him all she saw was Jerry. Maybe changing positions would help.

"I wanna be on top." She said softly in Fitz's ear. He nodded and switched positions. His back was against their headboard and he pulled her onto his lap. He reached over to the beside table for a condom but Mellie stopped him.

"We don't need it." She said as she sank down on top of him . Fitz sighed loudly as she continued to take all of him in. They soon found a steady pace and rocked back and forth looking each other in the eyes. Mellie soon began to enjoy herself and quickened the pace. She moaned loudly and called out Fitz's name. "Shhhh." He said putting his lips to hers to quiet her down. The last thing he wanted was for Jerry to wake up.

Mellie sunk her fingernails into his back and raked them across his skin as she felt herself tightening around him. She bit down on his lip as she bucked her hips against his faster and faster. She whimpered in his mouth and he knew she was close to her peak. "Come with me baby." He said quietly resting his forehead against Mellie's. They stared deep into each other's eyes as Mellie began to come. Seconds after Fitz released his seed into a still shaking Mellie. She held onto him tightly like she was afraid he'd disappear. He kissed her sweaty forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." She didn't have to say it back. He knew.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't updated in forever :( but I made it super long to make up for it so there's that. idk how many people are still reading so maybe give me a holla on the comments section. x

*Present day *

Fitz woke up early. He was in a mood to work out. He was frustrated about Olivia leaving and the only thing he could do to keep himself from completely losing it was working out.  
He turned on his iPod shuffle and turned on the treadmill. A few songs played and then a voice memo played. He slowed the machine down to pace himself. He heard Mellie's voice playing in his ears. It was soft and caring. "Fitz, I know you're hurting and despite the circumstances I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I was jogging yesterday and I remembered how we use to jog together back in our old home and we took turns singing each other songs. I didn't think jogging together right now would be a great idea so I took the liberty to record this song in hopes that it will somehow, maybe, make you feel a tiny bit better. I don't know if you'll even run across this song on your iPod but if you do feel free to skip if you're not in the mood." Her voice does a little cough, clearing her throat and he hears her singing "I will survive." He always loved her voice and this was his favorite rendition. He walked and listened. I thought occurred to him but he dismissed it for a while. He changed his mind when he heard her sultry voice sing the chorus. He stopped the treadmill and headed to the master bedroom. He looked at the clock. It read 5:45 AM. Mellie usually woke up around 6. He figured 15 minutes wouldn't hurt. He walked up to her bedside and shook her shoulders gently.

"Mels...wake up." He saw her stir.  
She looked over at the clock and then at him. She immediately thought something happened. "What happened?"

"No, calm down. Nothing happened. I just heard your memo and I figured we could go jog together. Your recorded voice is lovely but I was wondering if I could have a live performance?"

She was sleepy and confused. "I...umm what?"

"Come on get up and change and let's go jogging. I was already at the gym downstairs but we can go outdoors jogging." He seemed excited.  
She was still sleepy and confused but she got up. "Just give me a few minutes." She shuffled to the bathroom.

She came out in jogging shorts with a nike zip-sweatshirt. Her hair was in a ponytail. It was subtle; he was used to her hair being very "big" and glamourous.

"You look nice." He said.  
She looked at him. It had been a total of maybe twenty minutes and she was still confused. "Thank you." She unzipped her sweatshirt a little bit to reveal a black sports bra. She didn't do it to impress him, it was just routine.

Fitz stared. "You realize we're going to run at a park and people are going to stare?"

"Kinda like what you're doing right now? Yeah good point." She ran inside the bathroom and changed into sweatpants and zipped up her sweatshirt. She came out.  
"Better?"  
He didn't mean for her to change but he was glad she did. This way he would be too distracted. "Yeah. Come on let's go." They went out for a jog.

Later that evening Mellie walked into the kitchen to find Fitz cooking. It was evening and she was still confused by the whole day. After their jog, Fitz bought her ice cream which defeated the whole purpose of a jog but she didn't protest. Later he asked for her help with the distribution of foreign aid. He never asked for help with anything and now he was cooking.  
"Fitz..."  
He turned around to see his wife. She had on a very first-lady-like skirt with a matching blouse.  
"Hey, I got hungry and it's kind of too late to ask Martha for dinner so I decided to cook for myself."  
She smiled at him. "You used to be a great cook." She walked to see what he was cooking. "Pasta. Your specialty."  
He lifted the sauce spoon to her mouth. She tasted the sauce. "Yeah, like I said your specialty."  
"It's hard being this handsome and talented." He pretended to clean the sweat off his face.  
They laughed for a bit too long and then kind of just stared. Mellie broke eye contact. "Well, it's getting late. I have a meeting with the education act ladies tomorrow. Enjoy your pasta. Goodnight." She lightly kissed his cheek.  
"Wait...it's almost done. I wanted to talk to you a bit if you don't mind." He saw that she was about to protest.  
"Ten minutes?"  
"Ten minutes."  
She watched as he placed the pasta into a bowl and grabbed a fork. He took a seat next to her. "Are you sure you dont want some? It's really good."  
She chuckled."I'm okay, thanks." She watched him take a spoonful into his mouth. "What did you want to talk about?"  
"Oh I was going to ask you if you wanted to go jogging again tomorrow morning." He looked at his watch. It read 1:46 AM. "Well today, but maybe at 6:30."  
"Why are you exercising so much?" He always workout out but lately he had been going overboard.  
He wasn't sure if she was the right person to talk to but then again he had no one else. "I...I'm trying to forget." He hoped she understood.  
"Olivia." He never had to elaborate with her because she knew him. "Fitz, if you miss her so much go get her." She pointed between them. "This isn't going anywhere and I'm honestly not on the mood to fight, so just call her." She didn't seem angry, just sort of defeated.  
"That's the thing. During the first few weeks all I did was call her, looked for her. Obsessively. I just wanted to understand why she ran." He pushed the pasta away. "And now I don't want to call her. I don't want to look for her. It's been years of chasing and hiding and I'm tired." He took a long pause. Contemplating if he should tell her this. "I chose her. When you did the "tell-All" on tv that night. I chose her and she sent me right back here. Every time I chose her she sent me back always saying 'I can't let you run away from this presidency.' She ran and I let her because I wasn't sure. All Olivia and I did was run away from each other and when she ran away with Jake it finally hit me. Maybe, it's not what I thought it was." He just looked up to see her reaction.  
She had an expression that couldn't read. "When I finally come to terms with your affair, you decide to break it off for good." She let out a sigh. "I don't know how to help you."  
"What do you mean you've come to terms with my affair?"  
"Olivia wasn't your first affair. I always knew they were all temporary. But Olivia seemed permanent so I admitted defeat and now..."  
"She was a longer version of temporary. I didn't want her to be temporary but I guess I was wrong."  
"So what does this mean?"  
"It means I'm ready to be the Potus again and hopefully you're still willing to be by my side."  
"Fitz..."  
"It's Andrew, isn't it? He's not temporary is he?"  
"Andrew has nothing to do with this."  
He did and she knew it but she wasn't about to discuss her love life with Fitz.  
"Do you love him?"  
She raised her eyebrows in shock. He was being very forward. She bought about it for a while. "No. I don't but I like him."  
"Do you love me?"  
Again, she was shocked. Today's emotion shuffled between confused and shocked.  
"It's stupid of me, and by now I shouldn't love you but I do. That's the only reason I've put up with so much. But Fitz, you emotionally exhaust me and I don't have the desire nor the energy to do this with you again."  
"I understand. But I was my happiest when we were partners, in the first years of our marriage. I never thought I would ever have an affair. You were the only one I saw and the only one I needed."  
"I'm sorry I ruined that."  
"No no, that wasn't your fault. I wish I knew so I could be more supportive but I understand why you didn't. I just want all that back."  
"You think that's actually possible?"  
She was genuinely asking him but as much as she liked Andrew she loved Fitz. She knew it was stupid and she shouldn't love him but she couldn't help it.  
"If we try, yes. I'm willing to try."  
Mellie got up and stood next to him.  
"Let's just go back to being friends, partners again and see where it goes."  
He smiled and wrapped his hand on her waist. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea." She inched closer and he put his head on her stomach. "Does this mean, I can't like kiss you or..."  
"Kissing yes, but nothing more."  
He stood up. And kissed her. He played with her tongue and bit down her lips. "That kind of kissing leads to something more so cool it." She hit him lightly.  
"You never set any kissing boundaries so..."  
"Goodnight Fitz."  
He kissed her again but more so romantically. "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

This time I didn't take a whole month to update, someone give me a cookie or something. This chapter is actually really long because "electrical blanket Mellitz' is my weakness. The M-rated part of this fic was actually written by "Grantx752" on here so check out her work J alright enjoy!

Early 1990s

Mellie and Fitz had been newly married and they were still trying to get their life together. They lived in a small apartment on Oregon street. Mellie was fresh out of law school and looking for a job. Fitz had a job at a very small law firm but he spent most of his time learning the world of politics with his father. He knew he was being conditioned to follow his footsteps and truthfully that's what he wanted so he did his best even though he hated how his father went about it. He refused to accept financial help from his parents. When he married Mellie he promised to support her and that was exactly what he planned to do on his own. Mellie's parents helped a little but Mellie didn't tell Fitz because she knew how he felt, but the truth was they were struggling.

Mellie got home to their tiny apartment and took off her jacket. She immediately regretted it. It was freezing. She put her jacket back on and headed to the bedroom. Fitz was reading a book on Republican Policy throughout the years.

"Babe?" She looked at him sternly.

He put down the book and stood up to wrap his hands around her waist. He leaned in to give her a kiss. He frowned when he moved her face away from him.

"What was that for?"

She was upset with him but not enough to pull away from him. It was actually helping with the cold. "Fitz I'm wearing a jacket inside the house. Why is it so cold?"

"Oh that."

He tried to pull away. She saw that he was embarrassed so she pulled him closer. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I forgot that I didn't pay the water bill so I went to pay that and the gas bill will be paid in 3 days. I promise."

She laughed. "We would have more than enough money to pay a gas bill if you would just stop being so proud and stubborn." She flicked his ears.

"Ouch! And no. It's just three days and then we're fine. My buddy Andrew said he will speak to his boss about a job downtown that pays double what I make now so hang on a little longer."

"Okay, whatever you want." She knew he was trying so she let it go.

"I'm sorry I can't afford to buy you designer bags and shoes right now. I will buy you everything you want someday." He kissed the top of her nose.

"You know I don't care about that." She nuzzled up against him.

"I know you don't but you were raised with fine taste and I want you to have the best."

"Do you know what I need right now?"

"What?" he said hopefully.

"A cuddle buddy because I'm very, very cold. I don't know where to find one of those though." She looked around the room pretending to look for one.

"I volunteer!" He removed her jacket. "You have me now so you don't need this." He threw it on the couch.

"Okay, let me go change and I'll meet you here. Don't move."

"I'll help." He unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it away. She tossed away her shoes. He unbuckled her belt and she removed the jeans herself. "Are you changing those too?" He looked at her lingerie.

"No." She said. He made a pouty face. "I mean, I wasn't going to remove them but you can." She teased him.

He didn't say another word and helped her out of her lingerie. "Now what?" he smirked.

"Now I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to tag along if you want." She licked her lips in the most seductive way one could possibly imagine.

"Will it be worth my while?"

She grabbed his manhood and squeezed. "What do ya think?"

He let out an audible gasp. "Yeah, looks like it."

She let go of him and walked out towards the bathroom. He watched her leave, appreciating her assets and boy did she have assets! When she disappeared from his sight he rushed after her.

"Are you coming or not?" Mellie teased as she turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up as Fitz ran into the bathroom, half dressed with articles of clothing sprawled out across the hallway floor. She just giggled, looking at him as she helped him undress, not bothering to take her raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her, assisting in getting his many layers of clothing off. "You're not wasting any time." He pointed out and Mellie just shook her head.

"I'm freezing. I'm not going to stand in the cold while I seductively undress you. I'm going to rip your clothes off like the sexual animal I am and get you into this shower as quick as I can."

Fitz smirked, stepped out of his pants and boxers, and pulled her into the shower with him. "I like it when you talk dirty to me, Mrs. Grant." He grinned, the goofy grin that Mellie had always admired, and shut the shower door, pulling his wife's petite body close to him. Their lips immediately connected, and Fitz pushed her up against the wall, slipped his tongue into her mouth, and engaged in a battle with her tongue. Mellie moaned softly into his mouth and Fitz let one hand intertwine in her soft hair, while the other ran down her side, feeling over every inch of her perfect body.

He let his hand slip around to her lower back, running lower until he reached her ass, where he softly gripped it, hearing a small noise come out of Mellie's mouth. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her lips and kissed down her neck, softly sucking on her skin as he moved down to her chest, warm water falling on the both of them. He paid close attention to her breasts, taking one into his hand and toying at her puffy pink nipple with his thumb. She moaned again, his time slightly louder, and Fitz just smirked, continuing his movement for a moment before kissing down her stomach and stopping right at her waist, getting down on his knees and glancing up at her.

"Oh God, Fitz, please." She begged, looking down at him with hunger in her eyes. Her mind thought back to every time that he had his head in between her thighs, and the pleasure and the feeling of ecstasy that it had caused her. Fitz obliged, as he gripped her thighs and spread her legs, slipping a finger inside of her. "Mmmm.." Mellie whispered and he moved closer to her, breathing hot air on her womanhood and grinning to himself once her hips jerked. He pulled his finger away and licked it clean before burying his head deep in between her thighs.

Mellie's hands immediately move down to hold his head in place, and she's squirming in front of him. "Ah, ah, babe. Yes, right there..." She babbles, and Fitz skillfully moves his tongue, taking in every last bit of Mellie, unable to get enough of the sweet taste in his mouth. He laps at her wetness and she keeps squirming, causing Fitz to move his hand up to hold her hips. It helps a little bit, and he continues with what he's doing, adding a finger, and then two, his tongue circling her most sensitive area and his fingers pumping in and out of her opening. "Ohhh shit, Fitz..." Her body begins to shake, her moans becoming louder, and she starts to tighten around his fingers, and he softly sucks on her clit, moving his fingers faster until she goes over the edge and nearly falls from loss of balance.

Fitz cleans her up and pulls away, his face glistening with her juices until the stream from the shower head washes them away. He glances up and smirks, standing and pushing her against the wall, kissing her hard and deep. "that..was..amazing." She manages to whisper after a few seconds, still breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath.

"You taste amazing." He tells her as she wraps a leg around his waist and looks at him.

"Take me, Fitz? Take me hard?" She asks and he feels himself harden even more, hearing the lust in his wife's voice. He just nods and takes his manhood into his hand, stroking it softly before slowly guiding himself into her opening.

He pushes in slowly, watching Mellie's facial expression as he enters her. Her eyes slowly close and her mouth drops, twitching slightly. "Ohh, Fitz." Mellie says softly, wrapping her other leg around him.

"Shit, Mellie." Fitz whispered as he moved in and out of her, gradually beginning to move at a faster pace. "You're so fucking tight." He tells her, his lips finding hers and kissing them sloppily as their pace starts to increase. Mellie's moving her hips against his and Fitz is slamming into her, grunts and moans going from his mouth to Mellie's, the two of them connected as one in their intimate moment. He has her pressed up against the wall and her nails are digging deep into his back as she feels herself getting closer and closer to her peak. "Come with me." Fitz whispers into her ear, softly nibbling at her earlobe.

"Mm, Fitz.." She whispered, her grip on his shoulder tightening. "Faster and harder, baby." She pleads and he listens to her, moving into her as quick and deep as he can. Mellie moaned out, screaming his name as she reaches her climax, her entire body shaking as Fitz reaches his, coming almost directly after her, he sees shooting deep into her.

He slows the pace and holds her close, rubbing her sides softly as he gently kissed her lips. "Oh, Mels.." Fitz says quietly, smiling at her as he pulled away from her, looking into her bright eyes. He runs a hand through her wet hair, and she's speechless, unable to speak a word as she just looks at him, trying to get over the two fantastic orgasms that he just gave her with. Sweet Jesus, that man was a god.

"I thought we were supposed to be getting clean." Mellie finally jokes, and Fitz chuckles, grabbing a washcloth and putting soap on it before beginning to wash his wife's perfect body.

"I'm getting to it babe." He told her, grinning as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, washing every inch of her before looking at her. "See? Clean. We had to get dirty first."

After round two of "showering" Mellie put on her pajamas and headed to their bedroom to dry her hair. While she did that Fitz was trying to stop himself from initiating round three. He had married a beautiful woman and for that he would be eternally grateful. She was his best friend, biggest supporter and lover.

"Do you need help with that?"

She shook her head. " No way! Every time you decide to help we always end up naked."

"Can't blame me when my wife looks like sex all the time."

She looked down at her pajamas. They were flannel. It was cold and this was not the time to show off for her husband. "Fitz I'm wearing flannel pajamas."

"Yeah but I know what's underneath all that, so it doesn't matter." He got up and took the blow dryer from her hand and started assisting her.

"Ugh. But all you'll be doing is blow drying my hair and then get to Bed."

He shook his head. "Yes m'am."

All he did was in fact blow dry her hair and then followed her to bed. It was borderline freezing and the only place that was warm was their bed. they had a small electrical blanket they used to keep warm.

"I'm gonna have to get really close to you in order to keep warm, please don't think I'm trying to have sex with you." He joked.

He spooned her from behind and hugged her midsection. Mellie felt his manhood on her ass.

"Um you might need to tell your little friend over there that you're not trying to sleep with me because..." She laughed. She turned around to face him. "There, problem solved."

She inched really close and kissed him. "I love you."

He stared at her. "I love you too. So, so much."

She smiled warmly at him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight babe."


	8. Chapter 8

The phone rang. Mellie could hear it but she couldn't see it. She checked her cell phone and the office phone. It hadn't been either one of those. She bent down and saw one of Fit'z jacket on the floor. She remembered how it had gotten there. Before heading for lunch he had come to her office to invite her. She couldn't go to lunch with him but she made it up to him. It was quick and he probably didn't even notice he had forgotten his jacket.

She reached over and took the phone from the pocket. It almost looked like a burner phone. She pressed the answer button and before she could say hello she heard her voice.

"Fitz I can't talk right now but we need to talk. I'm back.I came back and I need to talk to you. Meet me at my apartment tonight at around 11. I miss you."

Mellie tried to speak but she hung up. She put the phone down and sat there in shock. She was back and she wanted him back. She knew he still had feelings for her and that worried her. They had been working on their marriage and everything was going great and this was the last thing she needed.  
She placed the phone back into the same pocket and put the jacket back on the floor. No evidence that she had even seen the jacket.

An hour or so later Fitz came back from lunch. He entered her office.

"Hey Mels, I think I left my jacket here somewhere." He walked around looking for it.

So many thoughts ran across her mind.Why did be still keep the phone with him? He expected her to call, wanted her to call. Her heart broke into tiny pieces because she could already see her life go back to the horror that it was. She blinked away the tears and put on a smile. "Are you sure you left it in here?"

He smirked at her. "I'm pretty sure you ripped it off me, so yeah I'm sure." His eyes spotted the jacket. "Ha! There it is!" He put it on and kissed his wife. "You got out of lunch but you're coming to dinner with me."

She wasn't in the mood to have dinner with him but she nodded. "Will do." Once again the smile appeared.  
He walked out, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Olivia heard a knock. She looked at the clock. Right on time. She opened the door with a huge smile. The smile quickly fell.  
"Mellie?" Olivia was shocked and confused. "Did Fitz send you?"

"Are you going to invite me in?"

Olivia took a step backwards. "Come in." Mellie could hear the confusion and disappointment in her voice.

"Not that it isn't lovely to see you," she faked a smile. "But what are you doing here?"

Mellie put her purse on the couch. "No need for pleasantries. I realize you expected Fitz but when you called I happened to pick up the phone."

She was confused. How did she get ahold of that phone. "I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you snooping into his things..."

She cut her off. "I wasn't snooping it just happened to be on the floor in my office but that's besides the point." She wanted to tell her how he had just finished making love to her before he forgot his jacket but she remembered the pain she felt when she found out the man she loved was sleeping with another woman. She did wish that kind of pain and humiliation onto anybody, even Olivia pope. She had this weird, twisted of affection towards her. She hated her guts but she respected her and if it came down to it, she would never voluntarily hurt her. "I'm glad you called and once I'm done here I will tell him you called but I wanted to talk to you first."

Olivia remained standing while Mellie took a seat.

"I'm not here to berate you or anything of that nature. I'm here to tell you that Fitz and I have decided to work things out and it's going great. So many lost years are being salvaged and I'm really happy. Finally happy. So from one woman to another, I'm asking you to  
Stay away from him." She said that last part as ruthless as she could. She wasn't going to fight Olivia but she was going to stand her ground.

Olivia didn't believe her. She was sure of one thing, Fitz loved her. "Mellie, with all due respect I will only stay away from him when he asks me to." She respected the woman that Mellie was, her character even but she loved Fitz. She felt bad because that was her husband but she loved Fitz and running away had shown her that. She came back for him and there was no way he had forgotten her that fast.

Mellie let out a deep sigh. " Just once have the decency to respect my marriage. You had your chance and you left him. Something I've never done."

"I thought you said you weren't going to berate me? And I don't owe you any favors, so no I'm not going to stay away from him."

Mellie let out a sigh."You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll let Fitz fix all this. Well I'm going to leave and let Fitz know that's you need to speak to him." She grabbed her purse and walked out.

_

Mellie got home just in time for dinner. Teddy had already eaten and while Martha walked by with the toddler she kissed him goodnight and walked towards Fitz. She gave him a peck and took a seat.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming. You're always early."That was a true about her. She was always early to almost everything if she could help it.

"I had to make a house visit." She said while fixing the napkin on the table.

"Yeah? Whose house?" Fitz put a spoonful of rice on her plate.

"Olivia Pope." She said 'pope' with an audible pop.

Fitz put the bowl of rice down. "For what?" He didn't even know she was back.

"Well she called earlier on your phone. The one you have just for her." She was hurt and she wasn't trying to hide it. "She called and asked to meet you and I just wanted to talk to her before I told you."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know where she stood in regards to you. You can go over there and talk to her."

"I will." He looked at her suspiciously. Why was she so calm?

She hoped he would say he didn't need to. "Alright." She got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"But you've barely eaten all day."

"I'm not hungry." She walked up the stairs. Once she reached the bedroom she removed her shoes and her clothes. She didn't even bother to pick the clothes from the floor. She jumped into bed with only her underwear and covered her head. "Not this again."

Fitz walked in and picked up her clothes. He put them on the couch. He took off his shoes and jumped into bed with her. He hugged her form behind.

"Mels."

"What? I'm tired."

"You're jealous and furious and confused. I know you are but you have to talk about these things with me." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not jealous."

"Okay you're not jealous."

"Okay fine maybe a little but that's only because I'm finally happy and I don't want to go through this again because I'm tired. so if you're gonna pick her then just tell me now so I can move on with my life." She sounded like a frantic teenager and she immediately regretted uncovering her head.

"You have nothing to worry about. I said I would give us a chance and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Then why do you still have that phone? Why are you going to see her?"

"I have the phone because I was waiting for her call and explain to me why she left. She never did and if you don't want me to go see her I won't go."

"If you really need to know why, then go talk to her." She turned around to face him.

"Are you sure?"  
She didn't want him to go anywhere near Olivia. " If It's important for you."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you...Are you still upset?"

She didn't lie. "Yes, furious. But now it's time to deal with my own insecurities. It has nothing to do with you." She said goodnight and turned away from him.

"Mels...don't do that."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm really tired. I actually need sleep." She squeezed his hand.

"Okay. So you're not going to wake up in the morning giving me the silent treatment?" He joked.

"If you keep bothering me while I'm trying to sleep then yes." She fired back.

"Ohhhhh, I see. Goodnight." He kissed her palm and held her close.


	9. Chapter 9

This is one of those chapters that had to be done.

Fitz entered Olivia's office. He chose not to go to her house, he wanted to make sure she knew that this visit was not at all romantic. He looked at her. God she was beautiful. Her hair was in a loose bun and her shirt fell off her things that he used to love to look at. She wasn't working, she agreed to meet him here and it looked like she didn't bother to change. She never had to put up a facade with him.

She opened the door and allowed him in. As soon as her office door closed she embraced him.

"I missed you so much!" He hugged her back because truthfully he missed her too. She let go and kissed him.  
"I'm so sorry I ran. I'm so sorry." She peppered kisses throughout his face.

He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "Liv, we need to talk." He walked away from her and took what felt like the longest, deepest breath.

"I know. I'm glad you came. I gotta say I was very surprised when Mellie showed up at my house the other day..."

"I was surprised when she told me too."

"She said some things that took me off guard. I know she manipulates a lot but I..."

He cut her off. "I know Mellie has manipulated a lot of things in the past but she wasn't lying this time."

"Fitz, she said you guys were working things out." She said it as a statement not as a question. It wasn't a question to her because there was no way that was true.

"And we are." He ran his hand through his hair. He never thought he would have to choose between two of the most amazing women. "We're trying to repair our marriage and I ... I love her Liv."

"Of course you love her. She's the mother of your children and for all it's worth your partner in life." She was aware Fitz loved Mellie but she was sure Fitz wasn't in love with Mellie.

"Of course, but when you left I got to thinking. Our relationship was fun and God knows how much I Love you, but I lost myself in our love. I made so many plans with you and not once did I think of how my presumed life with you would affect my kids. Not once did I think about who I would be hurting because I could only see you. When you left, I started seeing other people. My love for you clouded my judgement and I was a willing to risk it all Liv just to call you mine. I have no regrets about that but I do regret abandoning my wife...my children. You're not to blame for that. That was all me. I loved you perfectly but in the process made myself selfish because you became my whole life. You were my whole life and you left me. My son had just died and you left me."

"Fitz... I. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I wanted. Knowing that Jerry was murdered by my mother...I couldn't live with that. I needed a break."

He was angry. "Then you could've taken a vacation on your own not with Jake. I didn't blame you for the actions of your mother! " He shouted.

Her eyes were threatening to let go but she forced back the tears. "At the time I thought he was what was best for me. Now I see that I was just running away...I'm sorry I left you alone." She got close to him and tried to touch his face only to have her hand pushed away.

"And in this trip where you were finding yourself how many times did you fuck him? Huh Liv? How many times did you forget about me and slept with him? " He knew that was low.

She took a step back. "Fitz I don't see what that has to do with anything!"

"You know what I didn't come here to discuss your romantic trip with Jake. I came here to tell you that I'm officially done. I've loved you for too long and I'm pretty sure I'll love you for a little longer but I'm 100% committed to my marriage now."

She let out a laugh. "Are you kidding me right now?" She walked around her office. Olivia Pope didn't beg any man.  
"Are you staying with her because you feel guilty for treating her like shit all these years, for blaming her for your horrible marriage when it was all your own father's fault? Are you staying with her out of guilt?" Things were starting to make sense in her head. That had to be the reason.

"No. That was the reason we started talking more but I finally realized that through it all she has been by my side. Mellie has her faults but she loves me and it's time I honored those vows we made years ago."

"She slept with your best friend for God's sake. What vows are you honoring?"

"Olivia!" He knew they had no room to judge on that front.

She cooled off. Again, Olivia Pope didn't beg any man, even the love of her life. "So this is it?"

"This is it."

She walked to the door and opened it. She signaled for him to leave.

"Liv..."

"Leave."


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz made his way home that night unsure of his feelings. It hurt to break it off with Olivia, he felt like he lost a part of himself. He called hated his guts but he needed to make sure someone was taking care of Liv.

"Mr. President, how can I help you?"

"Jake, I need to ask for a personal favor." He spoke through his teeth. He hated that he has to ask him for any type of favor.

"What is it?" He was surprised.

"I need you to take care of Olivia for me."

He was confused. "When we came back from the island, she said she loved you and needed to be with you..."

"I realize, but it's too late for all that. So I'm asking you to go to her and take care of her."

"After she rejected me?" He laughed.

"Stop being a pussy Jake! So she hurt your feelings? So she left? If you love her go there and take care of her." He practically yelled through the phone.

The other end of the line went silent.

"Jake?"

"Okay. I'll go."

"Good." He went silent. "Good." He hung up without saying goodbye.

Mellie had spent all day worrying about Fitz's meeting with Olivia. He had been gone for three hours and her mind had taken her to so many places. She brushed those feelings off and tried to move on with her day. If he picks her again, well then she can move on indefinitely. She could stop wondering.

Fitz headed to Mellie's office to find her speaking to Andrew outside her office. His smile fell. They weren't close but she was smiling at something he said.

_Andrew! That charmer! He had always been a charmer! Damn him! _He quickly made his way to where they were standing.

"Good evening I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He smiled through clenched teeth.

Andrew spoke up in an annoyed disguised as neutral voice. "Actually we were in the middle of..."

"Fantastic! Mellie can I speak to you for a second?" He interrupted him on purpose. Truly he was uninterested in his reasons. He took Mellie's hand and tried to bring her along but he stopped when he saw that she wasn't moving.

"Mellie can we please have a moment?"

"Yes we can." She smiled at him. "Right after I finish this conversation with Andrew."

He was visibly upset but he understood why she refused to go with him. He tried to man handle her. She hated that.

"Fine. I'll be waiting in your office." He let go of her hand and walked in.

"Thank you." She slightly rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He acted like a child sometimes.

She entered her office. She closed her door. "What's so important that you couldn't wait until I finished a conversation?"

"Why are you still having conversations with him?"

"Why not? He hasn't done anything. Stop acting like a child. Andrew is not your enemy."

"He touched you in places he never should've seen, let alone touch, so until you cut him off completely I won't stop acting like a child." He glared at her.

"Fitz please, that was months ago. We've talked, he understands. We've moved on. Why can't you?"

"I won't move on until I'm one-hundred percent sure you don't still have feelings for him." He moved in closer to her and backed her against the door. He slipped one hand past her waist to lock the door. One hand was firm on the door holding them both in place while the other ran up her thighs.

She felt her skirt roll up and his hands reaching dangerously close to her most sensitive area. She let out a moan.

"Fitz, im not fucking you to prove a point." She put her hands on his and slowly removed it from her thighs. She wasn't angry. She was glad he still got jealous of her. She moved away from him to sit in the edge of her desk.

"Fine." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's really you and me right? I don't have to worry about Andrew or anybody else taking you away from me right?"

She finally understood. She tried to mock his mannerism. "_'I didn't give up my previous olivia for nothing right_?' Is that what you're thinking? That I would leave you for Andrew right after you left Olivia just to spite you?" She was annoyed that he had such little faith in their relationship but weirdly it amused her that he was so jealous of Andrew.

"How did you know I ended it with Olivia?"

"You wouldn't have tried to have sex with me against a door if you didn't." She simply state.

He nodded. "I'm done with Olivia so now I need you to be done with Andrew."

"I am done with Andrew."

"You know what I mean. If by chance I end up having to work with Olivia then there's nothing I can do but I'm not going to see her outside of work related reasons."

She listened to him intently. She couldn't deny the sense of relief she felt hearing those words. "Okay, fair enough. But Andrew is here for the majority of the day, I can't avoid him. Plus, he's been a great friend, I can't just ignore him."

"Friend? He used to give you orgasms and I guarantee you he will try to again if you let him. So, for me, only speak to him about work related things. Matter of fact, I'll have your secretary deliver all you messages to him so you don't have to see him at all." He knew he was going overboard.

She let out a sigh. "My secretary is not doing such a thing, but I'll try to keep it purely professional from now on." She heard her phone buzz. She hopped off the desk and turned around to check her phone.

He found himself staring at her ass while she stretched her body to pick up the phone. She intently composed a text as he walked right behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on the crook of her neck.

"Are you trying to read my texts?"

"No." He simply stated. He nuzzled his nose into her neck. "You smell so good." He pushed his hips against her firmly and she had to grab the edge of the desk to brace herself. He smiled knowingly when a tiny moan escaped her lips.

He was rubbing himself against her backside and making good use of his mouth; biting down on her neck leaving small red marks. He reached under her blouse.

"Fitz...I have so much work...to do." She let out a gasp when his cold hands ran up her blouse and underneath her bra to cup her breast. She dropped her phone on the floor.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She whispered his name and then leaned forward, forcing her backside against his groin.

She turned around slowly, excruciatingly so as though punishing him. He hands ran up and down his chest, underneath his suit jacket. Her eyes slowly rose, examining the vee of his throat, inching up to his lips. She bit down on his button lip before fully making eye contact with him. She skimmed her thumb over his bottom lip before kissing him.

He pulled her incredibly close to him. She could feel him growing through his jeans. She glanced down between his legs and laughed. "A little excited aren't we?"

He smirked. "Well have you seen your ass in the skirt?" He placed his hands firmly on her ass, purposely grabbing them.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she felt his hands on her ass. It was almost instinct to push the jacket off his body and rip his shirt open. She briefly scraped his exposed skin with her fingernail. She turned him around and then shuffled him backwards a bit. Now he was backed against her desk.

She slipped her tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, teased the dangerous sharp edges of his teeth before meeting with his tongue. He took her lower lip with his teeth and pulled, then sucked her into his mouth.

She felt unhinged. she grabbed his waist with both hands and spun them so now her thighs were pressed against the desk. They found each other again, their lips meeting. With unsteady hands he removed her blazer, letting it fall to the floor and quickly unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it aside too.

Her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans. She could feel his _need_, pressed against her belly.

She was suddenly overcome with an urgent sense of unrestrained desire, and in a frantic pace she was out of her skirt, underwear and bra. she pulled his jeans down, until they gathered at his ankles and he stepped out of them, then she hooked her thumbs beneath the hem of his boxers.

She guided his boxers down, her eyes darting down to watch as his penis sprang free. She licked her lips involuntarily, and looked back up at him.

She pulled herself up onto the desk, her back arching. he dipped down, taking one nipple into his mouth, sucking, and pulling on it as she writhed beneath him.

He rose up and took one of her long legs and slowly lifted it up and placed it on his left shoulder. Mellie quickly caught on and placed the other one on his right shoulder. She was so glad she never gave up yoga.

He looked down at her body as it glistened. He slid his hands up along her thighs, his palms tracing her. She threw her head back, her fingers turning white as they struggled to find a steady rest on the desk.

He leaned forward, lifting his hips, and slowly guided himself into her, taking his time. He watched as her eyes shut and her mouth parted slightly to whisper his name. She moaned, her head gently rolling back.

"Ohhhhhh. God. Fitzzzz! That feels... Fuck!" She rocked her hips.

There was nothing more beautiful than a naked Mellie swearing. He shoved inside of her _hard_. In and out. So many times, and so fast that her head started spinning.

And then he stopped.

She immediately opened her eyes and whined in a hoarse tone, "Why did you stop?" Her chest was heaving.

Without speaking a word he pulled out of her almost completely before slowly, agonizingly, sliding back in.

Her eyes closed again, her head was thrown back. He watched as her breast slowly bounced every time he pumped into her. That was enough to ignite his fire._ God she was beautiful_. He felt it building but he wanted her to come before he released it. He picked up his pace.

She opened her eyes, grinning at him. She watched as he bit down on his lip. His dedication to worshiping her body was her undoing.

With barely a warning, the orgasm echoed throughout her body, from her curled painted toes to the top of her head. She closed her eyes, a moan that quickly turned into a chanting of his name burst out.

Her brain no longer had control over the muscles of her arms and legs and she was afraid she'd fall off the desk. But he had her, held her, as her body shuddered and quaked. Fitz smiled at her pleasured face. He half hoped Andrew was lurking outside and heard her scream his name.

When she finally caught her breath he picked up his pace again, thrusting into her, gathering speed, feeling his own climax building, higher and higher until he cried out, her name bouncing off the walls as he came.

"God Melody!" It was strange hearing his voice call out her full name. He held her legs in place and kissed the inside of her thighs.

He carefully pulled out of her and gently took her legs ,one by one, off his shoulders. She let them fall and quickly stood up to stand face to face with him her lips grazed his neck as she nuzzled against him.

"I didn't realize you were still that flexible." The moment he said it he realized she could take it to mean that he was calling her old. But she was unbothered. She slowly bit his ear and kissed the bump of his throat.

She spoke in a deep, hoarse voice."You have a lot to rediscover Fitz. Pay attention." She flicked her tongue and kissed him for good measure.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia stormed into the Oval Office. Her eyes turned wide when she found Mellie on Fitz's lap and Fitz's face between her breasts.

Mellie's head turned so fast, she almost got whiplash. Her voice was deep when she spoke. "Olivia!?"

Fitz removed his hand from the inside of Mellie's thighs and helped lower her skirt as she got up from his lap. Fitz gave her a look indicating that her blouse was unbuttoned. She turned around and quickly buttoned it.

Olivia stood in silence and anger waiting for them to properly acknowledge her presence.

Fitz ran a hand through his hair and coughed. "How can we help you?" His tone was laced with apologies. He hated that she was hurting like this.

"Can we speak ...alone." She shot daggers in Mellie's direction. Mellie originally planned on leaving but now she was upset. How dare she ask her to leave? Not in her house.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my wife. How can I help you?"

Mellie smiled inwardly. She was ready to give her a piece of her mind but she was glad he did instead.

"It's private. Fitz..." Her eyes were pleading.

"There's nothing that's private between us anymore."

She let out a sigh and looked at Mellie who had taken a seat. "Why did you tell Jake to take care of me? Why did you send him? Why didn't you come?"

Mellie's eyes widened. She really had no shame.

"Liv, he loves you and I thought ..."

She cut him off. "And what? You don't love me? Is that it? Tell me you don't love me and I will end this conversation right now."

He choked. He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to lie either. He looked at Mellie who was looking down on her hand.

"I do love you. You've been a huge part of my life for so long and I regret how we met, I regret how we chose to have the relationship we had , but I don't regret loving you. And Liv, I will always care about you..."

As he spoke Mellie's entire face turned red. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stood and swallowed before she spoke. "Excuse me." She made a quick turn around the desk and headed for the door.

"Mellie wait, just let me finish." She stood there with her back to them. If she was going to cry they weren't going to see her. He continued.

"I will always care about you but that part of my life is over. I acted reckless for far too long. I love my wife and I'm committed to this relationship now. I sent Jake over there because I know how deeply he cares for you and you need him right now, maybe not as a partner but maybe as a friend. I wanted to make sure you had someone by your side like I have someone by my side. Please don't shut him out."

Olivia finally let out the breath she had been holding. "You love her? Are you in love with your wife?" She knew he loved her before, that wasn't news.

"Yes," he said with no hesitation. "I love her in a very sense a man can love a woman." He walked up to where Mellie was standing and took her hand as he turned her around. "We're happy, and I hope you're happy someday too."

She couldn't believe her ears. His words started to sink in. This was really over. She took a step towards them and looked at Mellie. "Congratulations, you won." She turned on her heels and dialed Abby's number as she walked away. Damned be the day she would cry in front of Mellie Grant but she was definitely going to let it all out with abby though.

* two months later*

"Mellie why are you packing so many clothes? You'll be out of it for most of the trip anyway." He took a dress from her hand and tossed it aside.

"That's nice, but remember you said there's personnel everywhere and I can't really walk outside naked now can I? Also if you haven't noticed it's cold out now. Maybe the place you're bringing me isn't cold but since you won't tell me where we're going I have to take precautions." She picked up the dress again.

"Fine." He picked up a Lace royal blue bra. "this is nice, definitely bring this."

She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Tell me where we're going and I'll put it on right now." She gave him a knowing look.

He bit his button lip and considered it. "You never play fair but I am going to stand my ground and deny myself the pleasure of you in this little number all in the name of romance."

She let out a sigh. "Fine!"

He kissed her forehead. "I have a meeting in ten so I'll see you later for dinner." Before leaving he bent down to kiss her lips. "When you pout your lips does that little thing that makes you look so very adorable and it's taking every ounce of will power not to cancel this meeting right now."

Mellie laughed. "I won't sleep with you until you tell me where we're going." She was joking and she hoped he would cave in.

"It's only a week away, you'll find out in due time."

"Well I guess you can admire my lips from afar for seven days."

"Are you denying me sex?" He asked amused.

"Yes." She said folding a pair of jeans. They could be going into the woods for all she knew.

"You think I wouldn't last a week without sex?"

"Yes." She made no effort to look his way because she knew she would laugh and break her stance.

"Ha! We'll see who can outlast who. I'm not going to tell you where we're going." He said firmly.

She looked at him and walked up to touch his chest. She lifted herself to reach his ears and spoke in the most seductive voice she could muster without laughing. "We'll see about that." She bit his ears lightly and kissed his jaw.

His legs shook slightly but he recovered quickly. "We'll see." He said as he cupped her face and kissed her biting her lip. He let her go and walked away without turning back.

He left her standing there breathless._Well damn_.

AN: Any ideas as to where he's taking her? x


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I got super sick and I got tired of sleeping so I wrote a bit. Thank you for the reviews even though I took years to update lol. I will try to update as often as possible but we've just entered finals week so rip to me lol.

They had gone to dinner and as always conversation came easy. Mellie told him all of Teddy's small accomplishments for the day and about Karen's new play. Speaking of their kids was something they both enjoyed now.

"We should visit Karen after our trip. I miss her. She says she's fine and I can tell she's doing much better but I still worry." They had years of bad parenting to make up for and they were both trying.

"We should go see her then, I miss her too." He took a sip of his wine and then filled her cup halfway when he noticed it was nearly empty. Mellie preferred hooch over anything but she enjoyed wine too.

She put a finger over the glass. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

He smirked. "Why would I try to get you drunk if neither of us have any intention

of sleeping with the other for the next week. I just thought we could experience this bottle of wine and your cup was empty so ..." He shrugged.

She could tell he was lying but she smiled and went with it anyway.

"Okay, we should enjoy this wine. It's not a big bottle and neither of us are driving so I don't see why not." She grabbed the bottle and filled his cup up.

"If you end up forfeiting this "who can resist the other" game you will tell me where we're going?"

"I don't know why you insist on ruining a surprise but yes I will tell you. But thankfully I won't need to." He didn't plan on losing.

It wasn't that she really needed to know, not anymore anyway. She was going to let it go until this little game came about. Now she was determined to break him down.

He cursed how astute she was. He didn't want to get her drunk but wine made her flirty and he was counting on that to make her break their pact first. Mellie was a lady but she enjoyed sex just as much as he did, so she wasn't fooling him.

They ate dinner, went for a walk and then went home. It had been a while since they went out to eat at a restaurant as a couple. She enjoyed holding his hands and he enjoyed kissing her in public and actually mean it.

Mellie got home and headed for Teddy's room. She checked on the sleeping child and kissed his little head. Fitz walked in a moment later to do the same.

Mellie spoke in a whisper. "Tomorrow we should take him to the arcade place. He enjoys it." He smiled at the thought of him running around and laughing. Fitz nodded yes and quietly closed the door.

Mellie kicked off her heels the moment she entered their bedroom. She held her hair up and walked towards fitz. "I'm going to take a shower before bed. Can you please unzip my dress?" It was an innocent request.

He always unzipped her dresses before their marriage fell apart. It was such a small gesture but he enjoyed it. He finished taking off his shoes and quickly stood up to unzip her dress. He looked at the back of her neck. Her baby hair, her smooth skin, the smell radiating from her. It was all too much; she was intoxicating.

He shook it off and focused on the task at hand. He slowly pulled the zipper down keeping his eyes on her back. He let his fingers graze her back softly.

She felt his fingers on her back and shuddered. She was Intent on proving him wrong. "Make sure it's pulled all the way down. This dress is so complicated and I don't want to damage it." It wasn't all that complicated.

He took a breath and unzipped it all the way down. He could see her panties now. He grabbed her waist with both hands.

She stood there in shock._ I won_.

He removed one hand from her waist and lightly smacked her ass. "Go on and shower. It's late."

She turned around to face him confused. "I ...are you ...?" She thought he was kidding but she saw the restrain on his face and knew she was close to winning. "Okay, I'll be right back."

He simply smiled at her. He was hard as a rock and he couldn't believe simply undressing her had that affect on him. He ran to the other bathroom to take care of his problem before she came back in the room.

He looked up from his phone as Mellie walked in wearing the shortest night gown he had ever seen. It was practically a fancy lace shirt to him. She wore no bra and the tiny strap did nothing to cover her up. He wondered why she bothered with clothes at all. But he knew this was all part of her plan so he went back to looking at his phone but looked up again when she started climbing into bed.

She climbed into bed like a cat. Her hair was in a lose bun so he could see her neck clearly. He could smell the vanilla lotion he loved. She looked like sex in a tiny night dress. He considered giving in and just telling her where that damn place was so he could rip that nightgown off but he resisted._ Damn it Fitz it's only day one._

The room wasn't particularly warm but Mellie set on her side of their bed with her legs exposed. The dress rose up slightly higher exposing her thighs almost completely. Her head rested on the headboard and she closed her eyes.

Fitz looked at her legs and desperately resisted the urge to reach over and grab them. He cursed himself for not trying to do anything to try and seduce her. He didn't think she would play this dirty.

She opened her eyes and leaned towards him. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed." She practically moved her entire body to nearly sit on his lap and kissed him. It wasn't a typical goodnight kiss. She kissed him _hard_. she bit down as her tongue mingled with his. His hand grasped her thighs and started slowly moving up. He opened his eyes when he discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear. _This woman_. He was not ready. She caught the look on his eyes and felt his hardness in between her thighs. She abruptly gave him a peck on the lips and moved back to the her side of the bed. "Goodnight Fitz."

He couldn't believe she just left him high and dry. He clenched his teeth and struggled as he spoke."Goodnight Mels."

She rested her head on her pillow. She could hear the restrain on his voice. She heard him get up. "Are you okay? Where are you going?" She asked just for fun, she knew what his problem was.

"I need to use the bathroom." He said through clenched teeth.

She knew what that meant and laughed inwardly. _Let the games begin._


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I have a reason for picking the place I picked btw. Let me know what you think. i jumped from day 4 to day six on purpose. my laptop was also having this glitch so pardon if there are too many mistakes, i tried fixing them. Also thank you for reading and reviewing.

The meeting had ended and Fitz thanked heavens it did. Five hours of budget cut talk could really exhaust a person. He made his way to Mellie's office. As expected he found her working.

"Hey." He let his body fall on one of the couches in her office. He ran a hand through his hair.

She looked at him and realized he was tired. So was she, but she knew how much he hated those meetings. She got up to sit next to him. She motioned for him to turn his back to her direction. She placed her hands on his shoulders and softly massaged his back. "How was your meeting?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Suggestions to cut military spending always comes up and the usual two hour debate starts." He let out a sigh. He let himself slowly fall to her lap. He turned on his side and laid his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"How was your day Mels?"

"It's not over yet." She laughed. He looked at his watch and noticed it was only 2:45 pm. He loosened his grip on her thighs and shifted his body to look at her while his head remained on her thighs. He admired her from below.

"We should just camp out here for the rest of the day."

Her fingers continued to softly run through his hair. "Cyrus will be here banging on that door in less than an hour." She laughed. "I for one do not want to deal with the beast that is a stressed out Cy."

He nodded in her lap. "Poor guy I don't want to give him a heart attack." He laughed too. He let out a sigh of resignation. "I'll just stay here with you for ten more minutes and then I'll leave you to finish your work and get back to mine."

She let her head fall back and closed her eyes. He remained in the same spot taking in her scent. They hadn't been together for four days, which by anyone's standard wasn't a long time but it was agonizing for them. Ever since they repaired their marriage they became like a newlywed couple. He felt himself wanting to rip off her clothes so he got up and kissed her chin dimple and then her forehead.

She looked at him with a pout. She stood up and the pen that had been stuck to her hair fell. She didn't immediately pick it up.

"What? What's the pout for?"

"Am I your mother? Why are you avoiding kissing me?" It was day four of their little game and he spent every day avoiding her mouth or anything remotely sexual in any way.

He moved in and gave her a quick peck. "There! I kissed you." He stood there waiting for her to respond.

She laughed. "You're a child Fitz, but I guess that's better than you kissing my hands." She finally bent down to pick up the pen.

All Fitz saw was her dress clutching to every inch of her body and her curves deliciously designed. He could feel himself hardening in his pants.

When she was bent down half way he stopped her and picked up the pen himself. "Here you go." He was flustered. He left the room as quickly as possible.

She smiled wickedly. She was glad he was so flustered over this whole situation. Truth be told she missed him terribly but she was determined to see this through. Three days left!

DAY 6

She made her way to bed wearing one of her regular satin pajamas. She sat on the bed moisturizing. He sat on his side of the bed watching her intently. She looked so relaxed, like it hadn't been six days. Six long days of not touching each other. Six days of not feeling her naked body on top of his. _Do women really not care as much?_

She saw him looking at her but she pretended not to notice. She could smell him and wanted nothing more than to feel him deep inside of her. She wanted his strong body engulfing her own but she resisted that urge.

She put away the bottle of lotion and turned to kiss him goodnight. She didn't make it long or treacherous like she had been doing every other night; one more night.

She removed the long sleeve portion of her nightshirt and only kept the tank top underneath. The room was warm, this time.

That was it for him. He saw her creamy skin glistening. Her scent was so intoxicating,

"Okay that's it."

She turned to face him. "What?"

"You win! You're stronger than me. You can resist me for days on end, I am not that as strong. You win. I give up, please take me out of this misery."

So this means you're going to tell me where we're going?"

"Yes. I was going to bring you to..."

"Shhhhh! I don't want to know!" She cut him off.

"What? Then what was the point of these six days?"

"At first I did want to know but I kept this going because it was fun. It was fun inciting you and watching your eyes grow dark with lust and knowing you couldn't do anything about it...well that made it even more fun."

He couldn't speak.

She climbed on top of him. "I've missed you so much!" She hungrily stuck her tongue in his mouth.

His mouth opened almost instantly allowing her access. "So you don't want to know?" He spoke against her lips.

"No." She started biting his neck.

He let his head fall back. "So for six days you did this just to see me squirm?"

"Essentially." She removed her pajamas pants and went right back to straddling him. She took his hands and placed them on her ass in an attempt to get him to stop talking.

"You really never wanted to know?"

She was getting impatient. "No Fitz." She removed her pajama top and underwear; this should wake him up.

He continued. "So this whole time.."

"Fitz shut up! It's been six days! Shut up and fuck me."

_H_e sudd_e_nly woke up_. He _realized what he wanted for six days was right here straddling him and stroking him.

It's not like he hadn't seen her naked in the past six days. He'd seen her get dressed in the morning, undressed at night. He'd seen naked when she "accidentally" walked naked into the bathroom to shower when she thought he wasn't there. _He knew better_. It's just, he hadn't seen her _naked and _ready and hot ...for him in nearly a week.

So when he finally realized she was straddling him completely naked, he woke up. Suddenly every cell in his body were working overtime. He was aware of her. Aware of how her hair fell down her shoulders as he removed the clipping. Aware of how her rosy nipples perked up when he buried his face in her chest. Aware of her scent, and sounds. He inhaled the familiar scent of her - lavender, and vanilla, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He felt her fingers working on removing his shirt. He suddenly couldn't stand the fabric barrier between them so he tore off his shirt seizing her mouth with an over powering kiss.

He flinched when her fingers reached for his boxer shorts, taking him in her palm, while her tongue delved into the warmth of his mouth. He lifted his hips to help her remove his boxers.

He pinned her to the mattress and she immediately wrapped her legs around His middle. He kissed her, his lips gathering on her lower lip. She _bit_ him, grunting as she felt his hardness press on her belly. He kissed down from her neck, her breasts, he stomach and finally her thighs.

She bucked against him, hissing, "_Fitz_!" she was impatient, needy. She wanted to let him work but she also just wanted him to completely fill her.

She managed to guide him up her body again and flip them so that now _he_ was pinned to the mattress. She rose up on her knees above him. He reached up to push her hair behind her ear and Palm her face. "You're breathtaking."

She covered one of his hands with her own, turning her face so her lips could press softly against his palm and closed her eyes. She tilted her hips and guided him inside of her, slowly lowering herself onto him. He could feel her surround him with elastic inner muscles, before she rose up again.

He cupped her with both hands massaging her breasts in rhythm with her ever-increasing gyrations. Waves of pleasure radiated from his center

Then her breathing changed and She quickened her pace, her hands dropping to his chest where she braced herself.

He felt her whole body shudder above him. he could feel her pulsing quickly with each crashing wave of her orgasm, his name tumbling like a prayer from her lips as her body rippled with pleasure.

He gripped her at the waist with both hands and rolled them so that now she was on her back. With little ceremony he plunged into her. Over, and over.

He let her name spill out of his mouth. Thrusting into her, over and over, until he was empty, softening.

In his spiral, he'd only vaguely noticed that she had come again too. Her moans and cries added to the chorus in the room.

He eased out of her slowly and collapsed on top of her. He could feel her chest heaving underneath his. She spoke in a tired, husky voice.

"Fitz... wow." She wanted to say more but words escaped her.

"We're going to Camp David." He simply stated. "You and me for a week."


	14. Chapter 14

Flashback

A smiling Mellie ran up to him and hugged his neck as he twirled her around. "I got the job at Dickens &amp; Clark!"

He held on tight to her waist and held her as he kissed her. "Congratulations! I knew you would get it! You're a catch!" He beamed. Mellie was the smartest woman he'd ever met. He wondered how she maintained the focus to do so well in law school. He was doing very well too, but it seemed effortless to Mellie. He finally put her down and took her hand as they walked back to her apartment near campus.

"Can you believe we're close to being law school graduates and soon you'll be going into politics and I'm going to be a lawyer?" You could hear the pride in her voice. "I'm so glad we stuck it out and did it together." She squeezed his hand.

"You'll be a great lawyer babe. A hot one too." He smirked walking up the stairs to her apartment.

"You'll be a great President some day. A handsome one too." She smirked right back as she opened the door to her apartment.

His smile faded.

She noticed almost immediately.

"What is it?" She threw her bag on the small table and led him to sit on the couch.

"It's just... I don't really think I'm cut out to be president. I know that's what my dad wants and it's what I want too but I'm not ...I'm not him. I feel like he's trying to pass on all his dreams to me...I don't know." He lowered his head.

"Okay, so don't be president if you don't want. I personally think you'd make a great one but it's ultimately about you. You can become a rock star and I would support you." She kissed his cheek.

"You really think I have what it takes?"

"I know your dad is harsh and expects a lot from you, but you definitely have what it have nothing to prove to him or anyone else. "

He smiled at her. "I mean, I can see myself running this great nation with you as my First Lady. As long as you're by my side I can do anything." He opened his arms as he saw her move to get on his lap.

"I could help people in a much broader spectrum as First Lady." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she got comfortable on his lap.

He nodded. "What else could you do as First Lady?"

"I've always wanted to go to Camp David. It would be just you and I. I don't know, maybe we're stressed from, well, running a country and we can go over there to unwind. Just imagine that, we'd be in a place that's only reserved from presidents and their First Ladies."

"And what would we do when we arrive at Camp David?" He started rubbing her thighs through her jeans.

"Everything. Anything you want!" She captured his lips in a searing kiss. She spoke between kisses. "We could maybe go visit the sites...or go out for walks or we could not do any of those things and stay in bed all day." Her tongue quickly found his.

He made quick work of the button and zipper of her jeans. "I like the last part, tell me more about that." He kissed her collarbone.

"Well we could -"

Present day:

_"Fitz! Honey wake up. _You're thinking very loudly right now." Mellie lightly rubbed his shoulders.

He wasn't actually sleeping. He opened his eyes and pulled her on his lap to mirror the scene he was just thinking about.

"You know why I picked Camp David?"

He knew it was random but he needed to let her know.

"No. I actually thought we were going to a tropical place..." She wasn't upset. She loved the idea of an entire week with him anywhere.

"Remember when you got your first real

Job as a lawyer? Remember how proud you were? How proud _we_ were? That afternoon we started planning for our future. For the first time I felt like I could actually become a president because _you_ encouraged me despite my insecurities." She placed a palm on his cheek. He leaned his face in to kiss her hands. "And you said you would love to spend a week in Camp David. Just us. So that's what we're going to do. We're going to do all the things we said we wanted to do when we took office."

"And I could finally do all the good that I wanted to do..."

"I know that was halted because I became your priority; I see that now. From now on you don't have to take care of me...not as much anyway." He laughed. "We'll take care of each other."

She wiped tears she didn't even know we'e falling. "When did you become such a sap?" She kissed the top of his nose.

"We have about three more years to establish our legacy together and I have a lifetime to be a sap." He nuzzled her neck.

She cradled his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair. "Looking forward to that."

He had coordinated with Cyrus and his team to make the trip possible with as little White House interruptions as possible.

He looked up when he saw her walk into their bedroom. "We're almost ready to leave in a few hours. You overpacked." He stated.

"Well I didn't know where I was going before so ..." She shrugged.

"You won't be needing half of these clothes,_ trust me_." His look was almost predatory.

"Good. Less laundry . I also trust that we're going to actually get out of bed during the week." She playfully tapped his shoulders.

"You never mentioned that back in grad school..." He grabbed her waist.

"I'm saying it now, I want us to do all the things we did back in college."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

She wasn't sure what he was thinking but she didn't ask.

"As you wish." He kissed her softly before returning to finish packing.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: this fic has literally turned into pure mellitz fluff and idk how to stop tbh. it wont be longer than 20 chapters tho. anyways this is something different and im not sure how in character it is for Mellie but we'll see. please let me know what you think.

Their first night at Camp David was spent sleeping. Literally. Fitz woke up in the middle of the afternoon. He searched around for Mellie. He thought she might've gone out for some fresh air. She wasn't outside. Half an hour later she shows up wearing workout clothes and wearing the biggest smile.

Fitz walked up to her and hugged her. "Where were you? I was worried sick! I thought something happened to you!"

"I went for a hike at six am. I left a note." flustered Fitz was perhaps the cutest thing she's seen.

"You did? Hmmm maybe I should've looked around the room before sending out a search party..." He laughed nervously.

"We'll let them know I'm fine, next time I'll wake you to let you know since you don't look for notes." She playfully hit his shoulders.

"Why didn't you wake me to go with you?" He took her hand as they walked back into the main house.

"We're going to spend all day together. I need my mornings to myself." She put her head on his while they walked.

"It's been one day and you're already trying to get away from me." He shook his head.

"Hey! I came back didn't I?" She teased. They entered the house. Fitz prepared them lunch while she showered. She came out wearing one of his T-shirt with her wet hair down.

"You're not planning to leave the house?" He set a plate next to her as she sat down next to him.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" She took a gulp of juice.

"This is going to sound odd but I thought we could take a bike ride around Hickory lodge. The scenery is beautiful. I mean it's a bit chilly out but it's not snowing yet."

"Fitz... You know I just learned how to ride a bike last year and I'm not so sure I'm comfortable enough riding a bike around Hickory lodge. The road is sketchy."

He laughed. "I still can't believe you only learned how to ride a bike last year but you can shoot a gun and ride a stallion like a pro."

She pouted. "I had different interests. I never needed a bike. I had my sweet Bill." Bill was the name of her first horse.

"Okay this is good then. I'll teach you how to ride a bike again until you're comfortable enough and if it comes down to it we can ride one together."

"I guess that would be fine." She looked up to see him laughing. She still couldn't believe they were at this place. It was all very surreal.

There she was wearing a helmet and knee pads and even elbow pads. Her entire First Lady persona was gone. She looked like she did back in college. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. She looked like a kid.

"I see you're ready. Do you really need elbow pads honey? You already know how to ride a bike, this is just for reinforcement."

"No I know, but look at this roads. Look at all the rocks. What if I fall?"

"Whatever you like." He helped her on the bike and held on to the steering handle. "I'll just hold on while you find your balance and then I'll slowly let go."

"Don't let go until I tell you to." She sounded concerned. He surpassed a laugh.

"I won't." And he didn't. She finally gave him permission to let go and he stood there watching her pedal through the rocky road. She was doing great.

He got on his bike and followed her.

"You're doing great!" He shouted from behind her.

She turned her head around. "I am! This is not as hard as I remembered it!" She turned around to face the road again. She didn't expect to see a raccoon right in front of her. She tried avoiding it and lost her balance and fell. She let out a cry as her knee hit a sharp object on the ground.

Fitz tossed away his bike and ran to her side. "Are you okay? Damn it! I should've let you start on the pavement! I'm so sorry!" He took her hand and helped her up.

"It's fine, it's nothing."

"You're bleeding. Come on you can ride back with me."

"I'll be fine." She let go of him and hopped back on the bike.

"Mellie, I don't think ..."

"Do you know how many times I fell off my horse? I'm fine. Lets go."

"Okay but at least lets go back inside, clean it, ice it and then we can come back!" He didn't want it to get infected.

"Okay, but I'm riding my bike back."

He hated how stubborn she was but he walked back to get his bike and they made their way into the nearest cabin. As promised they returned to the scenery after he felt she was ready.

He lay in bed watching tv. He turned it off the moment she walked in.

"How's your knee?"

"Great! It's like nothing happened."

"Are you sure? You should rest."

She rolled her eyes. "Fitz if I was badly injured I would've told you. Babe I'm fine." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I just want to be sure." He removed the part of her robe covering her knee to take a look at the injury. It looked fine. He let out a sigh of relief.

"I have a way to prove to you that I'm actually fine." She Smirked.

He quickly pulled her in by the waist and sucked on her lips. She stretched out her arms between them. "No, no that." He pouted.

"I mean yes to that in a bit but not right now." She stood up. "What was your favorite thing that I used to do very often when we were in college?"

He wanted to give the right answer. "You did everything beautifully, they were all my favorites." He smiled at her.

She laughed. "Smooth, but I mean, What did you describe as my "hidden talent?" She raised an eyebrow.

He started thinking. He discovered so many things about her in college when they were both away from the grasps of their parents. He discovered she could sing, that she loved spoken poetry, that she hated cinnamon, that she was an eloquent dancer... _something finally clicked._ She was an excellent dancer but not just any type of dancing.

He looked at her eyes wide open as she saw her press a button behind a very small portrait.

His eyes moved to the middle of the room where he saw a pole slowly rising. He looked at her and then the pole. He couldn't believe this was happening.

She walked up in front of the pole and removed the clip from her hair. She purposely flipped her hair and ran her hand through it. She walked up to him and moved him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She grabbed his hand and placed it over the knot of her robe.

With his eyes fixed on her, he undid the knot.

She slowly removed the robe and let it fall to the floor.

His jaw dropped. He noticed what she was wearing; it was exactly like how he remembered it.

Fitz sat there with his mouth open. Mellie was in a two piece lycra bra and micro-shorts and on her legs where a pair of red stilettos. _God, if I die now, just know this has been the best day of my life. _

_"You look...honestly wow." She surveyed her body. Her flat stomach, her beautiful thick thighs, her perky breasts. _

As if by magic, the room descended into darkness and Fitz heard a familiar sound. The same tune she played for him years ago hammered through the speakers. _Barry white's love theme._ The song was remixed. The first strains of the track had a hypnotic dance loop with a female voiced simulating an orgasm over the top.

Then she started. Mellie climbed up the pole. Just like that. Her movements were fluid. Fitz took swallowed hard as he saw her back muscles flexing as she twisted her body around, so she was hanging upside down, gripping the pole with her thighs. She slithered down, sexily, slowly. _Had she been practicing? When? Where? How did he miss this?_

His eyes began to burn. He hadn't blinked in fear that he would miss something.

She flicked herself right way up, her hair cascaded around her shoulders. She let herself drop and caught herself just before hitting the floor.

She turned around, her back to him and slowly moved her hips around. He wanted nothing more than to grab her ass; they were inviting. She turned around again with her index finger between her teeth, while the other hand mapped her stomach all the way down to the rim of her shorts.

His heart was ramming itself, like a cavalry charge, against her ribs. She had never seen anything that dripped with so much sex appeal as this. it was truly beautiful.

He couldn't take it anymore. "Come here." He reached out to grab her, but she stopped him.

To finish her routine, she spun around the pole then gracefully lowered herself to the floor, she slowly and provocatively rose up letting him enjoy her ass. Suddenly, she pulled her body in a tight and the centrifugal force that caused her to spin really came to a stop and quickly opened her legs, at right angles, away from the pole and it stopped her dead. The music stopped right on cue.

Fitz started rising from the bed but she walked up to him and with a hand on his chest placed him back in the edge of the bed. she started taking off her heels.

His voice was restrained. "No, leave those on."

She left them on. She moved to sit of his lap and moved her ass up and down his member.

He let out a moan. "Me-lo-dy!" To his dismay she stood up again.

He wasn't disappointed for long. She unhooked the bra strap and removed it. She threw it at him; he caught it. Looking at him, she cupped both her breast and let her head fall back.

He couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of bed. He pressed her against the poll and took a nipple into his mouth. He paid equal attention to the other one and then ran his tongue in the slit of her breasts.

Her hands dung into his back muscles. He continued to run his tongue down her body until he was on his knees. The heels made her incredibly tall and he enjoyed the view. His teeth found the rim of her very tiny shorts and began bitting them off.

He didn't waste his time in getting them off. In fact, he didn't waste his time in getting his clothing off either, because the next thing Mellie knew, he was on his knees, completely naked. She started to question how he managed to undress without standing up, but he was a talented man, so Mellie didn't think any further into it.

Fitz debated eating her out. He wanted to, badly, and he knew that she would enjoy it just as much, if not more, than he would. But he was so hard, he thought that he might burst if he allowed himself any more time without attending to his erection. So he stood, taking control as he cupped Mellie's ass and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her until her back was pressed against the wall. Mellie watched him in anticipation, lust in her eyes, her want for him getting stronger and stronger with every second that passed.

Finally, Fitz took his member into his hand, stroking it twice before guiding himself into her. Mellie threw her head back against the wall, a loud thump followed by an even louder moan. Fitz looked at her to see if she was okay, and she just nodded, her eyes closed tight. He pushed into her, immediately beginning to thrust into her. He started off with long, slow thrusts, but quickly transitioned to the fast, deep thrusts that made Mellie scream out his name. Her heels dug into his back, but the thought of fucking her while she was wearing red stilettos trumped the sharp pain that shooting through his back.

"Ohhh, Fitzzzz..." Mellie moaned, dragging out Fitz's name as she moved her hips against his, meeting his thrusts. She knew that he was using enough energy from holding her up, so she might as well contribute. Besides, it was adding to the sheer pleasure that was shooting through her body. Fitz leaned down close to her, pressing his mouth against hers and engaging in a hot, open-mouthed kiss that lasted until they both thought they were going to die from oxygen deprivation.

He felt her body tense up, and he knew that she was close from the familiar look that she had on her face. His thrusts increased in pace and depth as he tried to send her over the edge. He knew that he was coming close to his release as well, but he wanted Mellie to come first. Fitz grunted as he moved into her, rough and hard, and from the way Mellie's breath increased and she screamed his name, he knew that he had done his job. Within seconds, he reached his peak, and he was releasing his seed deep inside of her. Their orgasms seemed to last forever, and Fitz kissed his wife as they rode them out.

When they were both finished and out of breath, Fitz quickly carried Mellie to the bed. He knew that if he had to stand and hold her up for much longer, he may drop her. His knees had already started going weak, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her another injury.

She finally caught her breath. "I told you my knee is fine."

"Yeah...yeah you did." He moved to lay his head on her naked thigh. He remained put while she ran her fingers through his hair.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: this is super short update but after finishing this chapter you'll realize that the next one is going to be good and I don't want it to be tacky so I'm going to spend some time on it. Anyways, the next chapter will probably be the last captor for this fic too. thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. (I would reply to all of them except I don't know how to lol)

They had spent five days at camp David and the weekend was fast approaching. They had done so much. Fitz thought Mellie how to golf, something she didn't care for but she enjoyed him teaching her. They spent nights in the pool, sometimes fully clothed enjoying each other's company and others completely naked. They did arts and crafts;perhaps fitz' most hated activity but he enjoyed making Mellie a bracelet with _my muse_ written across it and _Mels _on the back. They spent every second of every day together for five days and loved every minute. Their latest adventure was camping.

"Honestly Fitz, why did we have to spend a night in a tent? How do people enjoy this?" She dropped the camping bag she was holding on the steps of their well-furnished and warm cabin. "It's also winter, I know it hasn't snowed here yet but-"

"You weren't complaining about the cold when you were sweating underneath me while screaming my name." He smirked and walked inside.

She let out a giggle. "That was different and you know it!" She immediately fell in the couch.

"Also please remember you made me spend an afternoon doing arts and crafts."

"We were creating memories! And as I recall You made so many more items than I did. '_Oh Teddy would love this! 'What if I made something for Cy? Do you think he'll laugh_?'" She mocked his tone.

He stayed quiet remembering he did enjoy the whole afternoon. "Alright fine, I did enjoy it."

"Don't forget you made me golf. Mellie Grant doesn't Golf." She was laughing now when she realized they had spent their time making each other do things that they never did. "Golf is awful."

He was surprised. "I thought you liked it!"

"Honey, I liked you behind me teaching me. I liked your reaction whenever I hit it hard enough so the ball was in the green zone. I liked how you kissed me every time I merely touched the club. I did not enjoy golf."

He smiled. "There you go you enjoyed it!" He finally joined her on the sofa.

"What do you want to do after dinner?"

"I don't know. What do you think? Don't pick something absurd like sky diving."

He got up to get something from his suitcase. He walked up to her holding up the book.

Her eyes went wide. "Fitz! How is it that you still have that?"

"I've always had it. I haven't opened it for years! Remember how Daniel from that lame fraternity I belonged to gave this to me as a joke and ..." She was glad he hadn't done this with anyone else.

"And you approached me thinking I wouldn't even entertain the idea..." She scooted closer to him.

"And then you surprised the hell out of me and did every single one of these." He smiled remembering their explorations in graduate school. "Who would've thought pure saint Mellie from North Carolina would be great at every single position in the book of _Kama sutra!" _

She swatted his shoulders. "Not every single one, some were very hard." She blushed.

"You didn't get injured once and you would walked around gloating all day."

"Ha! And you did multiple times! Remember when you hurt your back trying to do the '_dolphin_' and then _the_ _bridge!_" She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "You were so quick to let your buddies know it was a sex injury." She gave him a death glare.

" I was trying not to let you fall." He opened the book up to page 95. "Man we were so flexible! Look at that!"

"What are you saying? We can't do these anymore because we're old?"

She challenged him.

"Mellie, babe, these were hard to do when we were in our twenties imagine now. Can you imagine the headline? '_President dead due to the Kama sutra." _

They both laughed. "Alright you're right, but I bet we can do some of these still!" She got up and started removing her clothes. "Im going to take a shower. Pick one and we'll do it. Don't be afraid to go on the wild side." She winked and walked into the bathroom.

He looked at her amazed. He loved her so much. "Alright but I hope you're ready to be a widow!" He joked. Truth was he was physically in shape to do most of these still and he was sure Mellie was too.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: The ending is cheesy and corny; pretty much something you would expect from me lol . Anyways, i hope y'all enjoy it. Let me know your final thoughts. x

Mellie emerged out of the bathroom wearing a bath robe. She found that he had taken the time to shower too and was now wearing just a pair of boxer shorts.

"Alright which one did you pick?"

"Okay before I say it I want you to keep an open mind..."

"Did you forget I was the one who told you to keep it wild? Come on, I'll do whatever you picked."

He looked at her seductively. "I picked this one." He allowed her to take a look and wait for her reaction.

_The plow._

She looked at it. It seemed doable if Fitz could manage to hold her up for the whole thing. "Alright, but don't drop me."

He excitedly threw the book on the nightstand. "Of course I won't drop you!" He flexed his arm. "I still got it."

He did indeed, he was extremely in shape for his age.

He walked closer to her and kissed her chin dimple. She smiled at that. He immediately left the romantic gesture to focus on her body. He undid the knot on her robe and slowly removed it from her shoulders. It fell to a pile on the floor. He quickly noticed she wore no bra but she did wear underwear.

As though reading her thoughts, he hooked his thumbs at the waistband of her underwear and yanked them down, his comforting hands smooth and warm over her flesh as he guided them down the long shapely expanse of her legs. He removed his boxers in the process too.

Kneeling on the space between her legs, one hand pressing on the mound of soft hair at her pelvis, the other spreading her wet folds apart so his tongue could coast along the sensitive bundle of nerves, teasing and liberating her.

She brought both hands to her head, grabbing her own hair and pulling, arching her back, her body wanting, charged, ready. She swung her hips up and down, back and forth, her breath coming out in quick, short bursts. She wanted this but she knew if he kept this up her knees would be too weak to even try and attempt the position he had picked.

She spoke between ragged breaths and grabbed his hair. "Fitz...you have to stop...we won't be able to make it to..."

He quickly understood and gave her one last lick before kissing his way back up her body, his tongue, and lips, his hands mapping a path as he ascended her figure. Then he stood pressed to her front. The hard press of his penis urgent and ready.

He whispered, his breath hot on her ear, "Ready?"

"Yes." She tried steadying her legs. She crawled onto the bed, moving her knees on the mattress' edge. She could feel him watching her.

She felt him at her wet entrance, insistent, and she wanted to tell him they weren't in the _position_ yet, when he suddenly stepped away. she felt the sting of his hand _slapping_ her ass, an audible _whack_ slicing through the silence.

"Ahhh!" she yelled, surprised but not displeased. "Fitz!"

He ran his hand softly on the targeted area. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You're just," his fingers slipping briefly between her folds, a sharp flicker of pleasure radiating through her, "you're right _there_."

He spanked her again, the _smack_ echoing in the air around them, and she closed her eyes, moaning. She dropped to her elbows, jutting her ass further into the air.

"Do it again," she ordered.

He hesitated but then a grin spread across his lips. Well he will be damned.

_Smack! _She rocked forward, moaning. "Again," she hissed.

_Smack!_ He was enjoying this. Mellie was a force of nature out of the bedroom and he never really could nor tried to control her in any way so seeing her this vulnerable, this willing to let him take charge was thrilling.

She rocked again, sucking air through her teeth. "God, one _more_."

_Smack!_

"Fuck!" She was spiraling, unsteady. "Now, Fitz, I swear to God, I need you _right_ _now." Her voice was low and husky. _She straightened her legs as he held her, perfectly executing _The Plow_ position.

He held her firmly, and then eased into her, her body stretching to accommodate him, her inner muscles contracting against him. He pulled his thick arousal almost completely out of her, only to immediately thrust into her more deeply, encouraged by her soft moans and shuddered breaths.

He moved like that over and over, soon establishing a punishing rhythm, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filling the silence around them. He looked down at where they were joined, his penis glistening from her wetness, and he loved seeing them this way, their joining, their arousal, her willingness to be vulnerable, to trust him.

It took all of her core strength to remain in the position, her body suspended in mid-air. And, she thanked the universe for whatever genius it was that had invented the plank pose. She'd practiced it every day during Yoga, completely unaware of its lusty rewards. It was odd to think Mellie Grant practiced yoga but when you examined her hectic life it would only make sense for her to practice yoga religiously. She didn't do yoga for enjoyment initially, it was a source of stress relieve.

It didn't take long for the familiar pressure to build, her muscles contracting, and she closed her eyes; trying to remember to breathe.

"Shit. I'm _coming_!

In response to her strangled cries, he increased his pace in and out of her, gripping her tightly, his hands digging into the firm muscles of her thighs, supporting her.

She panted, moaning, her body shuddering, her knees bent. The pleasure was so sharp, so fast, it practically _stabbed her_. "Fuck!"

She was unsure if she could hold the position much longer, feeling like a sweaty mass of brittle bone.

He wrapped one arm around her middle, bracing her, allowing her to rest her abdominals while he continued to move in and out of her, more quickly now, urgent, unrelenting, his breath gusting on her spine with each thrust.

"Mels!" He cried, his booming voice bouncing from the walls."Fuck!"

He spilled into her. "Melodyyyyy!"

When the orgasm finally subsided, he carefully pulled out of her, lowering her legs safely to the mattress and they both crawled lazily up the bed and collapsed.

He looked at her and kissed her shoulders.

"You were amazing. I knew we still had it." She rested her head on his chest.

"Likewise." He kissed the top of the head.

"They already loaded our suitcases. We're ready to leave." Mellie zipped up her jacket.

"Almost. There's one last thing we need to do." He took her hand and led her into the woods.

They reached a nearby tree and he pulled out a small, sharp knife.

She looked at him confused. "If you took me out here to kill me please know there's about ten staff members who saw you take me in here." She laughed.

He walked towards the tree. "Don't be silly, why would I kill the love of my life." He said it so nonchalantly but her breath still caught in her throat.

He took her hand and gave her a small knife too.

"Fitz what are we going to do?"

"Remember when graduated from Harvard and we went to the backwoods and carved out initials in every nearby tree?"

"Yeah and we almost missed the ceremony." She smiled at the memory of them. "Wait. We're going to do right now?" She looked at her wrist watch.

"No, we don't have time but we can on this tree." He let go of her hand and started carving an "F".

She allowed him to finish and carved an "M" right underneath the plus sign he had carved under the letter F.

"We'll do one tree every time we come here." He kissed her softly.

"We only have a few years left in the White House you know..."

"We'll come as often as we can." He really wanted them to get away more often. Politics was stressful and while he vowed to be a better president he was now more concerned with his family than anything else.

He took her hand again and they walked back to finally go home. Now they can actually call it _home. _

AN: this is you the next time inspiration strikes. x


End file.
